


Anniversary

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack and Alex are excited for their one year anniversary, and decide to spend the night before at Jack's house.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 7





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my three year anniversary with my boyfriend.

After checking to make sure that he had everything one last time, Alex grabbed his things and walked up the driveway to Jack’s front door. It was the fall of their senior year of high school, and today was the eve of their one-year anniversary of being together. Jack’s parents were out of town for the weekend, so they decided to have a sleepover at his house to celebrate this milestone in their relationship. Alex was excited, he really loved Jack, and he’d brought a few things to make the night extra special.   
Once he took a deep breath, Alex knocked on the front door, and Jack opened it seconds later, starting to smile.  
“Happy anniversary, Jack,” Alex said as an even bigger smile took his face.  
“Happy anniversary, Alex,” Jack replied.   
After a quick hug and kiss, Jack took Alex out to the living room, where they’d be spending their evening, so they could use the huge TV and sound system that Jack’s parents had installed. Jack had set up some pillows and blankets, and there was a big vase of roses sitting on the center of the coffee table.  
“Are those for me?” Alex asked, pointing to the flowers.  
“Nah, they’re just decoration. Of course they’re for you! I know it’s not much, but-“ Jack started.  
“I love them, thank you, Jack. I have a little gift for you, too,” Alex said as they sat down on the couch. Alex started to dig through his backpack, eventually finding the box he was looking for.  
“I saw you looking at this on your laptop a while ago, so I saved up some money to get it for you. I hope you love it,” Alex said as he handed Jack the box. Jack opened up the package, and his face immediately lit up when he saw what was in it.  
“You got me my favorite Ravens player’s jersey? Alex, these are so expensive, you didn’t have to do this,” Jack said, completely taken aback.  
“Of course I had to, it’s for you, after all! Come on, try it on!” Alex prompted. Jack took off the shirt he had on and slid the jersey on over his undershirt.   
“It’s perfect! I love it, thank you so much, Alex. My gift doesn’t even compete with this one,” Jack said, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
“I love the flowers just as much as you love this, because they came from you,” Alex stated, making them both smile as they hugged each other. Suddenly, Alex’s stomach growled, making them laugh as they pulled away from each other.  
“We should get dinner,” Alex said.  
“I agree, should we get pizza? My parents left some money for me to do that while they were gone,” Jack suggested.  
“That sounds great,” Alex replied, moving his backpack. As he moved it off of the couch, the sound of glass hitting something was heard, confusing Jack.  
“What’s in your bag?” Jack asked, pulling out his phone so he could order the pizza.  
“I almost forgot! So, since it’s our anniversary, I wanted to get something special. On the way here, I went to the liquor store, and I got a bottle of champagne, and a six pack of the beer we both like!” Alex exclaimed, pulling the drinks out of his backpack.  
“How’d you get this? You’re only eighteen,” Jack pointed out.  
“I used my fake for the first time ever!” Alex said, making Jack laugh.  
“Of course you did. I’m going to order that pizza now,” Jack replied, dialing the number of the pizza place in his phone.   
While Jack took care of getting their dinner, Alex walked into the kitchen in search of champagne flutes. When he couldn’t find any, he decided to settle for wine glasses, then went back out to the living room, and saw Jack hanging up the phone.   
“The pizza should be here in about twenty minutes. Do you want to open up the champagne?” Jack asked as Alex sat back down on the couch.  
“Hell yeah! From what I’ve heard, these can be kind of dangerous to open, because the cork can fly out pretty far, so I think I should aim it at the couch, so nothing gets broken,” Alex suggested.  
“That’s a good idea, my parents would kill me if something broke because of the alcohol that I’m not allowed to have, that came from the person who’s probably not allowed to spend the night while we’re unsupervised,” Jack replied, making them both laugh. Alex carefully removed the metal cage from the top of the bottle, then aimed at the couch as he popped the cork out.  
“Oh shit, you actually got it!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Of course I did! Now, hold up the glasses so I can pour some champagne into them,” Alex instructed. Jack held the glasses as Alex poured, then he gave a glass to Alex as he set the bottle down.  
“To us!” Alex said, holding up his glass.  
“To us,” Jack said, clinking his glass to Alex’s before they both took a sip.  
“Damn, I picked some good champagne, this stuff rocks!” Alex exclaimed, quickly drinking the rest of what he’d poured himself.  
“It is, but don’t go too crazy with it, especially since you’re hungry,” Jack cautioned.  
“I’ll be okay, don’t worry,” Alex assured, already pouring himself another glass.   
Jack just laughed, sitting on the couch, and turning on the TV. They ended up finding a basketball game that they were interested in watching, and it had just started. For the next few hours, they watched the game, ate their pizza, and continued to drink.   
By midnight, Alex had finished the rest of the champagne by himself, and had drank two of the beers, making him extremely drunk at this point.  
“Jack, you need to get on my level, dude, I feel amazing!” Alex exclaimed, scooting up against his boyfriend.  
“I’m good, Alex. I’m actually pretty buzzed, you’re just a hyper drunk,” Jack replied, laughing some.  
“Well, I don’t know why I’ve never drank this much before, this is so fun! I couldn’t imagine a better night; I’m with my boyfriend at his house without his parents on our anniversary, and I feel amazing! I love you, Jack,” Alex said, burying his face into Jack’s shoulder as he wrapped him into a tight hug.  
“I love you, too, Alex,” Jack replied, laughing as he hugged Alex back. Once Alex pulled away, he let out a big yawn.  
“Are you tired?” Jack asked.  
“A bit, but I don’t want tonight to end!” Alex replied.  
“You should sleep, it’s already after midnight. Our actual anniversary isn’t until tomorrow, so think of it as fast forwarding to our special day,” Jack suggested.  
“I think I will, I’m actually getting really sleepy. I don’t think I can get upstairs to your room, though,” Alex sleepily said back.  
“That’s okay, we can just sleep down here. Lay down, and I’ll get you comfortable,” Jack replied.   
Alex slowly laid down and shut his eyes as Jack tucked him in, then went over to the other side of the couch, since it wasn’t wide enough for them to be able to lay next to each other.  
“Love you, Jack,” Alex mumbled, already half asleep.  
“I love you, too, Alex,” Jack replied, getting himself comfortable on his side of the couch. Alex felt his stomach shift around some, but ignored it, sleep quickly taking him.  
\---------------  
The next time Alex woke up, it was pitch black, aside from the light of the TV, which had a commercial playing on it. Alex heard Jack’s snores, then realized that he still felt very drunk. He found his phone, and saw that it was almost four in the morning, so he tried to get comfortable again so he could get back to sleep, but figured out that he wouldn’t be able to, because of the growing pain in his stomach. Alex shifted around some, but that only made everything worse, so he decided that going to the bathroom would be a smart idea.   
For a minute, he considered waking Jack up to help him, but he didn’t want to bother his boyfriend, so he forced himself up, and walked into the bathroom that was right off of the living room. As he turned on the light and shut the door, his stomach flipped again, so he quickly sat on the ground before immediately starting to get sick. After a couple minutes, he leaned up against the wall, shutting his eyes and holding his stomach.   
A couple minutes passed, and Alex decided to go back out to the living room. His stomach still hurt quite a bit, but the floor was cold and uncomfortable, and he figured that he could always go back to the bathroom if he needed to. Alex stood up, then cleaned himself up before making his way back out to the living room. He tried to get as comfortable as he could, despite the still present nausea he was feeling, and did his best to drift back off to sleep.   
\--------------  
At a little after nine in the morning, Alex woke up for the fourth time since he had the first time at four and knew that he’d need the bathroom again. The nausea refused to settle, and his head felt worse every time he’d woken up. Alex groaned as he got up again and went into the bathroom, still refusing to bother Jack by waking him up over this.   
As Alex got sick again, Jack stirred awake, and was confused to see that Alex wasn’t on the couch anymore. Shortly after noticing this, he heard the sound of someone getting sick come from the bathroom, and started to feel worried, especially since he knew that Alex had drank much more than he should’ve the night before. He got up from the couch, feeling relieved that he didn’t feel hungover at all, which meant that he could just focus on taking care of his boyfriend.   
Jack walked over to the bathroom, and didn’t even knock before opening up the door, to see Alex laying on the floor, looking pale and tired as he got sick. After taking a deep breath, Jack took a seat on the floor next to Alex, and put a hand to Alex’s back, hoping to comfort him as he continued to get sick.   
Eventually, Alex stopped, and looked over to Jack, an embarrassed expression forming on his face.  
“Did I wake you up? I tried to be quiet like I did earlier,” Alex said, his voice weak.  
“No, I woke up on my own, but what do you mean ‘all of the other times’?” Jack asked, sounding more concerned.   
“This is my fourth time in here since about four this morning. I think I may have drunk a bit too much last night,” Alex replied, hugging himself.  
“I’d say so. Why didn’t you wake me up whenever you had to come in here? I would’ve tried to help you,” Jack stated.  
“I didn’t want to disturb you, which I’ve clearly done now, so I’m sorry,” Alex said, sounding embarrassed.   
“You didn’t disturb me at all. You definitely drank too much last night, but it’s all going to be okay. I’m awake now, which means I can try to help you feel better,” Jack assured.  
“I feel awful, I never want to drink again,” Alex mumbled, making Jack laugh some.   
“I’d be surprised if you actually never drank again dude. In the future, just don’t drink as much in one night, especially since you have a tolerance level of zero,” Jack explained, still laughing some.   
Before Alex got the chance to respond, he started to get sick again. Jack stayed with his boyfriend, rubbing his back again. Eventually, Alex stopped, then leaned into Jack.   
“This is awful,” Alex whined.  
“Why don’t we go back to the couch? I’ll get you some medicine and water, and I’ll get you as comfortable as possible on the couch, and we can just watch a movie or something,” Jack suggested.  
“That sounds nice, thank you, Jack,” Alex replied.   
Jack helped Alex stand, then cleaned him up, before taking him back out to the living room. Once they were back, Jack set his boyfriend up on the couch, making sure he was sitting up, but still comfortable under his blanket. Next, Jack went into the kitchen and grabbed some anti-nausea medicine and a big glass of water, figuring that the combination of alcohol and getting sick had left Alex feeling extremely dehydrated. Once he had everything, he took it all back to the living room, and sat next to Alex on the couch.   
“Okay, take this, it should ease the nausea some, then take small sips of this water, you need to rehydrate,” Jack instructed, handing everything to Alex.   
“Thanks, Jack,” Alex replied, taking the medicine, and drinking the water.  
“No problem, how’re you feeling?” Jack asked, sitting next to Alex on the couch.   
“Well, aside from this insane hangover, a bit guilty,” Alex replied in a small voice.   
“What? Why do you feel guilty?” Jack continued, putting his arm around his boyfriend, and letting Alex snuggle up into his side.  
“I ruined our anniversary, Jack. I feel absolutely awful, and I don’t know when I’ll be able to get up from this couch, and function like a normal person. You’re stuck dealing with it, and I’m really sorry about that,” Alex replied, looking at the ground.   
“Hey, you didn’t ruin anything, don’t apologize. It’s not like we had extravagant plans or anything, we just planned on spending the day together. If that means we’re going to sit on this couch until you’re feeling better, then that’s fine with me. I just want to be with you, that ‘s the most perfect way to spend today, in my opinion,” Jack explained, kissing the top of Alex’s head.  
“Thank you, Jack, I really appreciate you saying that. I’m so happy to spend this day with you, even if I do feel like I’m slowly dying from this hangover. Happy one year,” Alex replied, hugging Jack.  
“Happy one year, Alex,” Jack replied, returning the hug. Jack put on a movie, and let Alex snuggle into him, and they spent their anniversary just like this, feeling more than lucky to have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is an idea I've wanted to write since it happened back in November. If you all couldn't tell, I based Alex off of myself, and not much from this is different from how things actually happened. I decided that this was too funny to not write about, so here it finally is! I'm currently working on a couple requests, but always feel free to send in more! I have some exciting plans leading up to my 200th fic, so get excited for that! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this one, and I'll have another up on Tuesday! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
